


Wicked Games

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an anon on Tumblr - Chris draws on Natalia’s face while she’s sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx

He was acting weird.

Correction: he was acting _more_ weird.

Natalia had picked up on his strange behavior the moment she woke up from a nap. He sat at the end of the couch, his fingers curled around her legs that were placed on his lap. The first thing she noticed was him staring at her with twitching lips, like he was suppressing a laugh.

“What?” She croaked, performing a whole body stretch in an attempt to bring life back to her stiff limbs.

“Nothing!” He said, a little _too_ quickly. Then he snickered. “How, uh, how was your nap?”

She glanced at the time that was on the cable box, then sat up in a hurry. “Fuck, longer than I planned.” Grabbing the binder that had been placed on the coffee table earlier, she flipped it open and plucked up a pen, explaining, “I still have to look over the lesson plans for the next couple weeks to do a tune-up. That field trip to The EcoTarium on Wednesday fucked my schedule up. Can you take care of dinner tonight? It’s going to be a while before I finish here.”

“Sure,” Chris said, reaching for his phone, amusement evident in his voice. “Pizza or Thai?”

“Mmm…” Natalia hummed, already lost in counting the permission slips to ensure all 22 forms were there; all signed and dated.

Approximately forty minutes and two days worth of notes edited later, Chris announced it was time for a break. Natalia was surprised to see the pizza box balanced on one hand while the other held two bottles of chilled water. She hadn’t heard the doorbell. Actually, she hadn’t even heard him order the Hawaiian pizza.

“Hope you’re hungry,” he said with a light laugh, clearing his throat to keep the sound level enough to not raise any further suspicion.

“Mmmm, I’m starving..”

Despite Chris’s efforts, her suspicions only grew as dinner went on. Talking about the programs and activities the students would be participating in during the field trip, she kept picking up on his unusual actions. For instance, his eyes were trained on hers, his focus too intent, as if he were concentrating on keeping his gaze from straying. And when he didn’t have the distraction of a piece of pizza to keep his mouth busy, one side of his mouth kept curving up just a fraction, barely noticeable but still enough for Natalia to pick up on it. After a while, she concluded that he’d only fight off a grin was when she’d reach up rub an itch on her forehead.

(What she _hadn’t_ detected was that the itch was completely psychological, Chris purposely scratching an imaginary itch above his brow for her to mirror him.)

“You’re acting weird,” she said after swallowing the last piece of pizza.

“What?!” He squeaked, then cleared his throat. “What are you talking about?”

Her brow rose. “Your voice just went up like you’re guilty as fuck. What the hell did you do, Christopher?”

He laughed; a nervous laugh that only confirmed her suspicions. “You’re fucking crazy. I’m acting completely normal.” She pulled a face, causing his body to shake with mirth, his hand patting the left side of his chest. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Two things. One, your voice keeps going higher. You and I both know that only happens when you’re up to something and/or when you are lying. Two, you and normal don’t belong in the same sentence, period.”

“Y’know, you completely ruined ‘two things’ for me after forcing me into watching Fifty Shades.”

Natalia laughed. “Now I’m more worried as to why Christian Grey would spring to your mind _at all_.”

Chris opened his mouth to retort but was stopped before he could by her hand raising up. “I swear to god if the next words out of your mouth are you think of him when I’m on my hands and knees–”

“Ha!” He smirked, his eyes sparkling. This wasn’t the first time they played this game. With a dramatic, dreamy sigh, he said, “Nope, that would be Colin Farrell.”

Natalia couldn’t help it. Her laugh came out boisterous, bouncing off the walls of their living room. She shoved him with her shoulder. “Asshole.”

Chris grinned, taking the opportunity to glance up at his masterpiece since she wasn’t looking directly at him anymore. Biting down on his lip, he brought his eyes back down to hers and declared his plan to distract her away from investigating further had been successful. _She had noooo idea_.

But, after taking another quick look at her forehead, he found himself growing impatient. He _knew_ this was going to earn him a night in the doghouse, but…fuck it, it would be worth it. He wanted her to see it already.

Now how was he going to subtly suggest her to take a look in the mirror? Her reaction wouldn’t be as comical if she didn’t unexpectedly find it herself. There had to be a way…

After the pizza was devoured, Natalia went back to work, burying her nose in the color coded binder. At one point, she glanced down and noticed a black smudge on her fingertips. Her brow creased in confusion. It was nothing new; she found various smudges on her hands all the time, whether it was from chalk, dry eraser board markers, or pens. But what puzzled her was that it looked more like _marker_ , not the ink from the pen she was currently using. Shrugging it off, she didn’t give it another thought, returning back to rescheduling the showing of Apollo 13 to sometime later in the month.

“Hey, babe,” she heard Chris say as he entered the room again, “I’m feeling a headache coming on.”

Not looking up from the binder, Natalia replied, “Grab the aspirin from the medicine cabinet.”

“I checked. I don’t see it.”

She continued rearranging a few things, not once tearing her gaze away from the schedule. “It has to be there; I just used it this morning.”

“Can you come take a look, then?”

“Baby, I can’t right now. It’s right next to the band-aids. Take another look and I’m sure you’ll see it.”

He didn’t answer. 

Sometime later, Natalia felt Chris’s weight plop beside her on the couch, slightly jostling her. “Hey, look at this thing Scott sent me.”

“What is it?” She asked absentmindedly, swiping a fingertip against her tongue to easily flip over a page.

“One of those ‘ _you know you’re from Mass when…’_ things _.”_

That grabbed her attention. A smile formed on her lips, recalling it was one of their _things_. Whenever either one of them came across a Mass meme, they’d immediately share it with the other. To say they were proud massholes would be an understatement. 

“Let me see,” she said, leaning over as Chris tilted the phone towards her. A black screen stared up at her. “The screen’s black.”

“What?” Chris asked, albeit completely aware his phone had gone to sleep.

“The screen,” she repeated, finding it a bit odd that he was tilting the phone up at all different angles instead of pressing down on the _home_ button. “What are you doing?” 

Before he could answer, Natalia brought the phone back to life, tapping in his passcode to get back to the picture message from his brother.

After an hour went by, filled with fail attempts to get her to see her reflection, Chris gave up, choosing to let it go and catch a documentary that was premiering on the Discovery Channel with Tommy.

By the time Natalia had finished her work, night had fallen. Letting out a long sigh, she rolled her neck from side to side to relieve a kink. Her tired eyes found Chris snoozing on the other couch, the remote rising and falling with his steady breathing pattern and Tommy sleeping at his feet. She smiled fondly, admiring the lines that adorned the outer corners of her husband’s shut eyes, missing the ocean blue pools that were concealed as he slept. He looked so manly, yet boyish in a way, his long eyelashes gracefully resting against the tops of his cheeks. She loved him so much.

Stretching up, a moan slipped past Natalia’s lips. She had been sitting hunched over and straining her eyes that were still a little unfocused for far too long. Wanting nothing more than to slip under the sheets of their king sized bed, she trudged up the stairs to the master bathroom, leaving Chris to sleep downstairs a little longer until she was finished getting ready for bed.

_However_ , the second her gaze flitted to the mirror above the double sink, plans changed. “CHRISTOPHER ROBERT EVANS!”

Black marker decorated her face, her stupid husband’s name marking her forehead with hearts on either side. Only she was seeing it backwards due to the reflection in the mirror.

**♥ CHRIS’S ♥  
**

She was going to _kill_ the bastard.

Downstairs, Chris and Tommy both jerked awake. Chris was still too disoriented to know what was going on, what had startled him out of slumber. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the time. **9:58PM** _Shit,_ he cursed, how long had he been sleeping? And where was Natalia? …And what was that pounding sound? Almost like it was hard feet smacking down on the floorboards…

“I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU IF THIS IS PERMANENT!”

“Oh, fucking shit.” The fog of sleep lifted and Chris rolled off the couch, hysterically laughing. He was so dead. So fucking dead.


End file.
